


white.

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Bad Portrayal Of Love, Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Mindfuck, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, choking but not sexually, i cant explain this its 3 am, not really touched upon but hints at cum, shes really not ok, this fanfic isnt sexy or anything, tsumugi's insane, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She saw white. White everywhere. White in everything. Ironic, she thought, as her name had the kanji for white. Her teal eyes moved downwards: her body was also covered in a white blanket. Her set of eyeballs looked to her sides, and she only saw white curtains, too. This white décor was bothering her, but she could manage, she mused. She looked at her hand. It was wrapped in white bandages. She couldn’t remember the reason or need for curatives, but that was fine. She could figure that out later.┃vent fic written at 3am
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Absolutely Nothing, Shirogane Tsumugi & Danganronpa
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	white.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for taking time to read this disgusting and messy fanfic.  
> it touches on a Really Bad understanding of love, and also hints at a abusive relationship.  
> i don't condone anything written here, this is merely a vent fic.  
> please take care before reading. if any of this makes you uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read this.  
> thank you.

Tsumugi opened her eyes.

She saw white. White everywhere. White in everything. Ironic, she thought, as her name had the _kanji_ for white. Her teal eyes moved downwards: her body was also covered in a white blanket. Her set of eyeballs looked to her sides, and she only saw white curtains, too. This white décor was bothering her, but she could manage, she mused.

Tsumugi touched her face and felt her ice-cold fingers—they made her shiver. So this wasn’t a dream, that was good. She looked at her hand. It was wrapped in white bandages. She couldn’t remember the reason or need for curatives, but that was fine. She could figure that out later. At this moment, she just need to get up, as laying down for too long caused her sleepiness, even though she knew she wouldn’t sleep.

The girl slowly moved her torso upwards and felt her back weighting her down. Like there were massive rocks placed on her back. She almost wanted to position herself on the white, hard bed she had been laying on minutes earlier. But she had to know where she was, even though her mind was too dead to even want to accomplish anything.

Tsumugi stood up, and her bare feet touched the ice-cold tiles—which were also white. Everything was white. She wouldn’t be surprised if the people she met were just blank, white paper sheets. That would be kind of strange, actually, she thought to herself, but her mind was always popping up with new ideas, so she decided to just ignore it. She had always had weird ideas, after all. She was a freak.

After she had stood up, she wandered around in the little, white room before coming across a door. White, as you could guess. She looked back towards the white room once more time before touching the doorknob and turned it around. The door opened. And as she left her white confinement, she was met with a white world. There was nothing, just white ground. She looked back at the place she had just left, but it had disappeared.

Tsumugi’s face remained blank—not like her expression had changed in anyway ever since she had gotten up—, and she just ignored it, and kept walking away, into the vast, ice-cold whiteness. She wandered and wandered for minutes, that felt like centuries, as she finally reached something that wasn’t pure white whiteness. It was still white, of course, but it was a slightly darker shade, and there was something written on it. She crouched so she could get a better look at it.

**Don’t you remember?**

**Danganronpa has ended.**

**Is there a point to keep on living?**

She read the words in silence. And, as she finished reading them, jumped backwards, sitting on the white ground with her hands touching it. As her teal eyes widened and breath got ragged, she let out an ear-piercing scream. Her eyes watered and she trembled, before shakily getting up, almost slipping before taking off in a run, not looking behind.

As Tsumugi stopped because of her aching legs, she saw another not-so-white thing on the ice-cold white-filled world. She told herself not to read it, she ignored it, ignored it—but the moment her eyes hesitantly directed themselves to the letters, she realized she was doomed. She couldn’t stop herself from reading it.

**Hey, why are you still breathing?**

**Didn’t you say there was no use in living in a world without Danganronpa?**

**Remember him?**

She put her hands to her head, please stop, please stop, _please stop_. She was begging, almost kneeling, begging for forgiveness. She didn’t even why she was imploring, maybe it was for this white-filled world to suddenly end? She heard laughter all around her, oh god she was getting nauseous, she coughed, she felt like throwing up—

And Tsumugi did, but instead of rests of food like she had been expecting—even though she didn’t remember eating for some time—, blood dripped out from her mouth. Blood, blood colored like of a most elegant glass of wine. Ice-cold blood. And she stopped. She couldn’t move with her own blood staining the stainless white ground. Aside from blood, she also felt another thing coming out from her mouth: but this time, it was her own laughter.

She laughed, and laughed, all while her own blood dripped on the ground. She didn’t know why she was laughing, but suddenly, drool also dribbled, and a mixture of various liquids stained the white ground. Why was she drooling, why was she laughing, why was blood dripping from her mouth, why was she alive, where was she, what was going on, she started to cry—

Before any of Tsumugi’s questions could be answered, she felt a pair of ice-cold, strong, rough, and careless arms wrapped themselves around her throat—and squeezed it. Suddenly, she was being choked by a person she didn’t know, and her liquids continuously dripped on the white ground. White. Her vision was pure white. And as she fought with her possible killer, she finally managed to turn around and saw them.

Two ice-cold, empty, green eyes. With messy green hair, and ears and just plain body covered with expensive jewelry. And she knew who he was, she knew that very well. As she was being choked, her vision getting blurry, she still knew who it was. Because she could never forget him. Never forget him. Not even if she tried to. But why would she forget him in the first place? He was her beloved. And she loved him so much.

Even if he had tried to murder Tsumugi many times, she would still run back into his arms. Even if he had gotten her into the deepest despair she could ever imagine, she would still be by his side, waiting eagerly for the moment his long, thick eyelashes blinked, and stared at her with momentary hope before coming back to his hate-filled ones. Even if he forgot her so many times, and she murdered him so many times, she would still love him.

Because that was love for Tsumugi Shirogane, a sentiment that she only felt for two very specific things. Her beloved and Danganronpa. And if she could meet her end with both of them, she would be glad. If her body was buried with him, she wouldn’t care, she would be smiling from the afterlife. And if she was only remembered because of Danganronpa, she would also be joyful. That was her life.

But, in the end, they didn’t exist anymore. Her beloved and Danganronpa had already been long gone. And she was still alive. And while she choked herself in the white floor, in a pool of so many different liquids of hers, she knew she wouldn’t die. She couldn’t kill herself most times, but when she succeeded, she knew she would wake up in the same white bed, and in the same white room, same white clothes, same white world—

She let out a scream, but no one would hear her. No one could hear her.

Tsumugi Shirogane was alone in her white-filled world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you, for a reason or another, enjoyed this.  
> i shamelessly didn't proofread but i'll try to correct any spelling mistakes by tomorrow.  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated! have a good day/night.


End file.
